


I picture it, soft, and I ache

by temporalSilence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Whump, Arthur is emotionally constipated and sometimes boom he explodes, Arthur is sad, Fanart, M/M, Merlin doesnt know what to do tbh, Modern Era, Uther is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalSilence/pseuds/temporalSilence
Summary: Fanart for Whumptober I guess, was originally a bit of a vent art but here we are.Arthur IS BIG SAD
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	I picture it, soft, and I ache

[](https://ibb.co/Y75xHfT)

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
